1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubular packages for fragile objects and more particularly to an improved package for light bulbs, Christmas ornaments, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above referenced patent application and patents describe a class of containers having flexible or semi-rigid tubular central sections and relatively rigid end caps. The central sections are normally a thermoplastic material approximately 0.010 to 0.050 inches in thickness and manufactured in the form of a tube. It is known to form a central section as an endless thermoplastic sleeve which is subsequently cut to length, depending on the desired height of the package.
As previously described in the cross-references, various end caps have been found useful, depending on the particular application. Rigid end caps provide shape and rigidity to relatively flexible central sections. Of course, as the central sections become more rigid, relatively less rigid end caps become suitable. Similarly, in case the package contents contributes to the shaping and rigidity of the tubular central section, relatively less rigid end caps become suitable. Nevertheless, in the case of end caps as described in my cross-referenced U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,774 and 3,986,659, the end caps should be rigid relative to the flexible or semi-rigid tubular central sections.
Although the cross-references describe tubular containers which have enjoyed tremendous success, certain applications demand further improvements. For example, certain objects such as light bulbs could advantageously utilize a package from which they can protrude. The protrusion of the socket end permits electrical testing while protrusion of the other end permits viewing of electrical data, etc. As another example, Christmas ornaments could be viewed without obstruction, have their texture felt by prospective purchasers etc. Eventhough the tubular central sections are usually transparent, this additional product exposure is an added advantageous feature that has not been suggested by the known prior art.
A further weakness in the prior art has resulted from packing a case full of tubular packages containing fragile objects. The resultant contact and rubbing of adjacent central sections has caused scuffing and other damage. The known prior art has also failed to address or solve this last mentioned problem.